le fil des jours
by shanatcha
Summary: et si le jour et la nuit s'unnissait ? quels seraient leur pouvoir ? les églises seront toujours la pour le pouvoir.
1. chapter 1

Aurora et Twilight étaient les seigneur du royaumes du jour. ils décidaient du cycle de journée grâce à leur pouvoir. ils vivaient paisiblement avec leur peuple et leur bonheur fut totale quand on annonça au roi Twilight qu'il allait devenir père.

Il coiffa ses cheveux noirs de jais et se regarda dans le miroir, ces yeux bleu nuit brillant comme empli d'étoiles. Il partit donc voir sa femme. Elle avait ses long cheveux d'aube qui l'entourait dans sa robe couleur de l'aurore. Elle releva ses yeux orangée vers lui et lui sourit.

"- dit bonjour à tes deux petites filles!" fit sa femme.

Il sourit en les voyant. L'une avait des cheveux d'argent et l'autre des cheveux d'or. Elles ouvrirent leur yeux et leur père put voir leur magnifique couleur. L'une avait les yeux rouge comme le ciel qui s'embrase avant le lever du jour tandis que l'autre avait des yeux ocre comme le crépuscule.

"- comment devrions nous les appeler ?" demanda Twilight

"- Luna et Helia." fit Aurora

"- la lune et le soleil. C'est parfait pour nos enfants.

Et ces deux petites filles grandir et paisiblement dans ce magnifique royaume sans qu'aucun soucis de pointe le bout de son nez. Enfin jusqu'à leur 10 ans.

C'était le dixième anniversaire des jumelles soleil et lune. Le jour où elles obtiendront leur pouvoir de la part du soleil et de la lune. La cérémonie avait lieu dans le château ou tout le monde était réuni. Les jeune filles était toute excitée dans leur tenue rituel. Luna avait une robe noir tressée d'argent tandis que Helia avait une robe rouge tressée d'or. Elles dansaient ensemble en attendant leur heure.

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, les filles furent baigner de sa lumière, puis la lune éclipse le soleil et engloba les deux jeunes filles. Elles étaient désormais liée par le soleil et la lune. Tout le monde était à la fête.

Et c'est ce moment que choisirent les soldats pour entrée.

Ils massacrèrent à tour de bras les habitant du paisible royaume. Aurora et Twilight se battirent comme ils le purent mais leur pouvoir étaient affaiblit par la cérémonie.

Luna et Helia durent donc regarder leur parents mourir sous leur yeux. Luna tremblait de peur alors Helia se mis devant elle pour la protéger.

"- vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveux de ma soeur !" fit Helia en brillant intensément.

Elle brillait et irradiait une forte chaleur qui fit reculer les assaillant. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car la pauvre petite n'avait pas vue la flèche qui vint se planter dans son coeur.

"- HELIA !" hurla Luna

Elle se précipita au chevet de sa soeur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était faible et elle la sentit partir. Luna pleura en voyant sa soeur dans un aussi triste état.

"- Helia me laisse pas !" pleurnicha Luna

Helia passa sa main dans les cheveux d'argent de sa soeur.

"- ne t'en fais pas ma soeur je serais toujours à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il arrive. Le soleil sera ton gardien et la lune ta force ne l'oublie jamais." fit Helia

Sa main tomba alors mollement sur le sol. Luna hurla de douleur devant la mort de sa soeur. Les soldats voulurent profiter de se moment pour kidnapper la petite mais quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit.

Une intense lumière sortit du corps de Helia et vint de loger en Luna. Ses yeux passèrent au rouge aurore avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers les soldats.

"- vous ne toucherez pas à ma soeur !" hurla Luna avec la voix de Helia

Puis il y eu une intense explosion. Quand Luna se réveilla, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans les environs. Autour d'elle que des ruines.

Elle se leva alors et rejoignit la ville la plus proche. Elle tomba sur une famille de fermier qui l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Ils l'eleverent comme si il s'agissait de leur prote fille sans poser plus de question. Il voyait bien à son air qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiettes.

"- c'est incroyable que tu es survécu à cette explosion ! On dit que des soldats de l'ordre du crépuscule sont aller dans les bois et qu'ils ne sont toujours pas revenu. Je me demande si ça a un rapport." fit le fermier à sa femme

"- Oui mais il me semble que des soldats de l'ordre de l'aube étaient à leur trousse non ?" fit sa femme.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux. Alors tout ça n'était qu'une simple dispute entre église ? Son pays, son peuple, sa famille, sa soeur…. Étaient morts à cause d'enfantillages entre église ?

Luna serra les poings. Ils allaient payer. Quand elle serait assez grande est forte elle leur ferais payer. Ils auront beau venir en nombre elle sera la a les attendre et à leur faire face.

Qu'ils assument les conséquence de leur actes.


	2. une aventure

Chapitre 1 : une aventure

"- et après ça j'ai décidé de prendre la route et de m'entraîner à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Pour pouvoir un jour venger ma famille et détruire ces églises qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte de leur religion. Ça vous va comment explication ?" fit Luna à la bande de dégénéré qui lui faisait face.

Elle avait devant elle un mage avec des écailles qui laissait supposer sa double nature démoniaque, un nain plus machine qu'homme avec un oeil mécanique et un bras de métal, un demi élémentaire d'eau qui semblait avoir une attirance ambiguë pour la pomme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, un élève voleur qui avait des produit suspect dans sa cape et enfin, un paladin inquisiteur de la lumière à la foi controverser.

"- et pourquoi tu était prisonnière de cette bande de mercenaire ?" demanda le paladin

"- Parce qu'ils m'ont capturer. A cause de mes pouvoirs." fit tu de la manière la plus évidente du monde.

Le paladin serra le poing mais le mage en robe rouge le stoppa dans son élan.

"- mais c'est quoi tes pouvoirs exactement ? Parce que ton récit laisse penser que tu n'es pas que maîtresse de la lune." fit le mage

Elle souris. En voilà un futé. Et mignon par dessus le marché. Mais elle se devait de garder la tête froide.

 _N'oublie pas ta mission. On doit faire payer à ces hommes ce qu'ils ont fais à notre famille._

Je sais Helia, je sais. Mais est si il pouvait nous aider ? Des alliées ne serait pas de trop contre la force des églises.

 _Tu n'as pas tort. Dans ce cas essaye de te détendre et de surtout leur inspirer confiance._

C'est toi la courageuse pas moi ! Comment est ce que je fais ?

 _Improvise !_

"- est ce que ça va ?" demanda le nain

"- quoi ?" fit Luna

"- Bob t'as poser une question. Répond." grogna l'inquisiteur

Le dénommé Bob roula des yeux. Puis il se tourna vers toi.

"- effectivement. J'ai compris plus tard quand mes pouvoirs se sont éveiller, que l'âme de ma soeur était venue se réfugier dans mon corps et que, avec son aide, je pouvais me servit du pouvoir du soleil. Pas à la même puissance qu'elle mais en partie. Si je lui laissais le contrôle elle s'amuserait à exploser des choses au hasard." fit Luna en riant doucement.

"- t'en pense quoi ?" demanda Bob au paladin

"- on la tue comment ?" lui répondit son ami

Bob se fit un face palme avant de se rendre compte d'un truc.

"- tu t'es présenter et tu nous a fait tout ton récit mais nous on ne ta rien dit ! " fit Bob

"- normal, je lui fais pas confiance." fit le paladin

"- bah decoince toi le cul parce que j'ai décidé de l'aider dans sa noble quête." fit Bob

 **"- c'est surtout parce que j'ai bien envie d'exploser quelque truc et que des églises ça me paraît pas mal. A moins que tu préfère qu'on se tourne vers la lumière mon très chère Théo de silverberg~?" fit l'ombre dans le feu**

Luna sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Elle vit le dénommé Bob dans le feu mais sous une forme plus démoniaque.

"- toi la ferme !" fit Théo

 **"- je suis outre ! Comment peut tu me parler comme ça après ce que nous avons vécu*?" fit faussement blesser le démon**

"- Philippe laisse le tranquille. Depuis que tu as découvert que tu peux faire ça tu vien à chaque fois. Et puis tes en train de faire peur à notre collègue !" fit Bob

Luna était effectivement avec ses jambe ramener contre sa poitrine, dévoilant ses vêtement aube et or qui s'assortissait étrangement bien à la tenue du mage. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa position, elle essaya de se calmer et d'agir un peu comme sa soeur le ferait.

"- je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mage du feu et demi diable, comme vous avez pu le remarquez." fit Bob

"- Bob je t'ai déjà dit que tout le monde s'en fout de ton nom complet." grogna Théo

"- moi je le trouve très bien son nom." fit Luna

Bob lui sourit et elle lui sourit en retour.

"- je suis Grunlek Von Krayn, roi des nain. Je sais c'est bizarre qu'un roi se balade hors de son royaume mais je suis plus aventurier que roi. Et puis c'est plus mon premier ministre qui se charge de la direction que moi en soi. Je ne fais que les tâches importante et elles ne sont pas nombreuse." fit Grunlek

Luna hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'élémentaire qui semblait avoir finit sa pomme.

"- je suis Shindda kory. Demi élémentaire d'eau." fit Shin simplement

"- et moi je suis Mani ! Elfe telekinesiste et-"

"- un voleur. Quand à moi tu sais déjà qui je suis à cause de l'autre hérésie." fit Théo.

L'elfe semblait vexer de la réflexion mais ne dit rien. A la place il partit bouder auprès d'une louve qui était allongée à coter du feu de camps. Elle releva la tête vers Luna avant de se recoucher. Elle devait ne plus la considérer comme une menace.

"- je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait partir en croisades contres ces églises." fit Théo

"- tu sais quoi ? On verra sa demain. Pour le moment dirigeons nous vers la prochaine ville et trouvons un endroit où dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir plus avant a la situation ni que toi et Bob vous vous disputiez pour la énième fois de la journée." soupira le nain

Luna sourit en voyant l'air outre du mage et du paladin avant qu'ils ne montent sans un mot sur leur monture respective. Shin monta sur celle de Grunlek tandis que Mani se mis sur celle de Théo. Bob te tendit sa main.

"- tu ne va pas marcher quand même ? Et puis ça serai impolie de laisser une damoiselle faire tant d'effort sans rien faire pour l'aider." fit le mage

Luna sourit avant de monter devant lui. Bob sourit en la voyant avant d'avancer avec les autres.

L'aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	3. chapter 2

chapitre 2 : visite surprise

la petite bande venaient d'arriver dans le petit village. ils decidèrent d'aller directement a l'auberge pour avancer un peu plus sur le cas de Luna. il est vrai qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se mettre les Eglises a dos mais cette fois si ils devaient en detrurir deux completement si ils voulaient sauver leur jeune amie. Et ils ne savaient pas si il voulaient vraiement se lancer la dedans. pour Théo et Grunlek en tout cas.

ils s'etaient assis a la table du fond et avaient pris quelques chopines pour passer le temps.

"- donc ton objectifs c'est d'anéantir ces Églises pour venger les tiens?" fit Théo en buvant sa chopine

"- Ils doivent payer pour le mal qu'ils ont causer." fit Luna

' _je commence a me demander si c'etait vraiement une bonne idée de leur demander de l'aide'_

'on a pas le choix Helias. Si on veut y parvenir on a besoin d'eux.'

' _si tu le dis'_

"- et tu es sure qu'ils appartenaient bien a ces églises ?" fit Grunlek

"- certaine. Ils portaient leur armoiries et leurs armurent." fit Luna simplement.

"- je ne vois pas pourquoi on en discute encore. on l'aide et puis c'est tout." fit Bob en gonflant les joues.

"- Arrête de faire l'enfant Bob !" fit Théo

 **"- pourquoi faut il que vous compliquiez toujours les choses ? Les Eglises ont mal agi donc je ne vois pas de mal a les punir." fit Philippe**

Théo soupira. Il ne pouvait pas donner tort au demon cette fois.

Luna entendit sa soeur soupirer dans un coin de son esprit. Puis une boule lumineuse se fit en face d'elle a coter de la flamme qui incarnait Philippe.

"- mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Théo abruptement.

 _"- Ça comme tu dis c'est la soeur de Luna, Helias ! je suis morte pour la sauver et je suis la pour l'aider a venger nos parents et nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre avec une bande d'incapable indecis!" fit Helias contratrier._

"- Helias on a besoin de leur aide." fit Luna

 ** _"- comme ils ont besoin de la votre"_**

Luna sursauta et atterit sur les genoux de Bob. Elle s'accrocha a lui et Bob la receptionna comme il put.

"- Enoch ?" fit Grunlek surprit.

"- comment ça?" demanda Bob curieux.

 ** _"- les personnes qui ont fais ça ont de sombres projets qui risquent bien de se mettre tot ou tard sur votre route. et croyez moi ça ne va pas vous plaire." fit Enoch_**

"- Quels sont leur plans demon ?" fit Théo en grinćant des dents

il detestait devoir s'en remettre au père de Bob.

 ** _"- c'est a vous de le decouvrir."_**

Enoch repartit comme il etait venu.

 _"- c'etait qui se gus?" fit Helias_

 **"- mon père. en quelque sorte. Sinon c'est confortable ?" fit philippe en se tournant vers Luna et Bob**

Luna rougit avant de reprendre sa place en s'excusant auprès de Bob.

"- on va t'aider" dit soudainement Grunlek

"- on a guère le choix. Si même Enoch s'y met c'est que ça doit vraiement etre du serieux." fit Théo

Luna sourit autant qu'Helias.

Leur objectif se faisait plus proche encore. tout commme les problèmes.


	4. capter 3

Chapitre 3 : l'arrivée des problèmes

Luna et les autres avait donc passer la nuit à l'auberge sans soucis apparent. Enfin jusqu'au matin.

Luna c'était levée de bonne heure avec Théo et ils avaient décidé d'attendre les autres en bas avec le petit déjeuner déjà de commander. Luna tourna la tête vers Théo qui grogna.

"- Ça ne me plaît pas ton histoire. On va encore se retrouver à chier devant une église en feu." fit Théo

Luna se mit à rire en entendant ça et Théo esquissa un sourire. Puis il ouvrit grand ses oreilles en entendant des bruits de pas. Des pas lourd et des plaques qui s'entrechoquent. Il appela l'aubergiste.

"- ce village à une garde armée ?" demanda Théo

"- non pourquoi ?" fit l'aubergiste

Théo lui balança l'or pour la nuit et le petit déjeuner avant de se précipiter à l'étage, embarquant Luna au passage. Il réveilla tout le monde d'un coup avant de préparer en vitesse leur affaire.

"- Bordel Théo mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?" fit Bob

"- ce qu'il se passe ? Rien à par des garde armée qui arrive par ici surement pour ta chère petite amie !" fit rageusement Théo

Luna l'aida à préparer les affaires avant que de fuir. En se retournant sur le chemin vers les écuries Luna vis que leurs poursuivant portait les armoiries de l'église du crépuscule. Donc ceux de l'aube ne devait pas être très loin. Il fallait donc qu'ils se dépêchent.

Bob pris Luna sur son cheval et ils partirent à toute allure sur les routes. Luna faisais attention à chaque détaillé pour ne pas que la compagnie se fasse surprendre par l'aube.

Quand leurs poursuivant furent loin derrière eux, Théo accorda une pose. Il prit alors un collier qu'il passa autour de son cou.

"- Qui est à l'autre bout du fil ?" demanda Bob

"- Victoria, ma soeur." fit Simplement Théo

Puis il se reconcentra sur le collier. Luna ne comprenait pas vraiement la situation. Tout comme Helias.

 _"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Helias_

"- ce collier permet de communiquer à travers le cratère à celui qui possède son jumeaux." expliqua Grunlek

"- on s'en ai servi quelque fois mais ça n'a pas été très concluant" fit Shin en fixant Mani

"- mais le message était confus !" fit Mani

Théo avait l'air d'avoir finis sa conversation avec sa soeur et se tourna vers les autres.

"- Enoch avait raison. Une fois de plus." fit Théo rageusement

"- comment ça ?" demanda Bob

"- les plans de l'aube et du crépuscule sont simple : s'emparer des pouvoir ancestraux du soleil et de la lune pour prendre le pouvoir sur tout le cratère et devenir les seules église existante." fit Théo

"- un plan de domination tout à fait classique ma fois" fit Bob

 **"- même un peu trop classique"**

"- la ferme Philippe on t'a rien demander " fit Théo

"- mais comment ils comptent s'y prendre ?" demanda Grunlek

 _"- je suis le soleil et Luna est la lune. Ils veulent extraire notre essence magique pour leur propre besoin. Mais ça nous tuerais_."

"- je ne veux pas mourir….." fit Luna

Bob la prit dans se bras pour la calmer.

"- on va s'occuper de ses églises. Ne t'en fais pas." fit Bob en souriant

Philippe et Helias les regardait de loin. Ils hausserent les épaules l'air de dire 'pourquoi pas ?'

"- il faut qu'on sache ou aller d'abord" fit Shin

"- ça c'est simple, c'est dans la ville de Léos " fit Théo

"- Léos ? Ça existe comme nom de ville ça ?" fit Bob surprit

"- Oui et c'est la ou sont les deux église. Donc si on veut des réponses et des explication c'est la bas qu'on doit aller." fit Théo

"- on sais très bien comment finissent tes explication Théo. Laisse le roi nain s'en charger tu veux ?" fit Grunlek

Théo d'embauche bouder avant d'accepter.

Et c'est repartit à l'aventure !


	5. chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Léos

Ils leur fallut seulement quelque jours avant d'atteindre cette étrange ville du cratère. Et ils ne furent pas déçu.

La ville était comme coupé en deux. D'un côté tout était baigné d'une couleur rouge dorée qui rappelais l'aube tandis que la deuxième partie de la ville était plongée dans la lumière du crépuscule.

"- je pense que faire deux group serais 0lus simple et rapide." fit Mani

"- je suis d'accord. Donc Luna et Shin vous venez avec moi. On va voir le crépuscule." décida Bob

"- et pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ?" fit Théo

"- une objection ?" fit Bob

"- non…."

"- donc on fait comme ça. On se retrouve à la place au centre de la ville dans deux heure." fit Bob

Et ils partirent dans des directions opposé. Luna aimait bien l'ambiance de cette ville. Tout y était calme et serein tandis que la lumière qui y régnait était vraiment apaisante. Et puis elle avait Bob avec elle au cas ou. Donc elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Trouver l'église fut un véritable jeu d'enfant. C'était le bâtiment le plus grand et imposant des environs. Bob entra sans plus de cérémonie surprenant les paladins qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

"- Qui va la ?" firent les gardes

"- on vient chercher des réponses !" fit Bob

Un grand homme au cheveux noir et au yeux orangés s'approcha. Il ouvrit de grand yeux en apercevant Luna.

"- Laissez les passer" fit l'homme

Les paladins les laissèrent passer à regret. L'homme se précipita vers eux. Puis il prit Luna dans ses bras.

"- je suis désolé pour toute la souffrance dont tu a été victime mon enfant. Tout cela à cause de mon incompétence." fit l'homme

"- comment ça ?" demanda Bob

"- un groupe d'impérialiste à prit naissance dans notre communauté. Ils disent que notre église doit être la seule à dominer le cratère car seule vrai religions. Ils se sont alliée avec leur homologues de l'église de l'aube afin de parvenir à leur objectif. Nous avons essayé de les raisonnée et nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres dans la bataille. Et nous avons été incapable de les stopper."

"-Est ce que vous savez où il se cache ?" demanda Shin

"- ils sont à deux jours d'ici dans la clairière du fil des jours."

"- elle a un drôle de nom cette clairière." fit Luna

"- c'est parce que c'est la que s'unisse la lune et le soleil. Et c'est le sanctuaire où ils peuvent accomplir le rituel de passation de pouvoir." fit l'homme

"- merci pour ces précieuse information. Maintenant on va partir pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire." fit Bob

"- faites attention et que le crépuscule guide vos pas."

La compagnies partit pour le centre du village et ils retrouvèrent les autres qui leur raconterent une histoire similaire à ce qu'on leur avait déjà dit.

"- reposons nous ici pour se soir. On les prendra en chasse demain dès l'aube." fit Théo

Tout le monde fut d'accord et ils cherchèrent une auberge avant de manger et de boire à leur soif avant la grande bataille.


End file.
